


Pictures

by thenakedbearlady



Series: Ladrien June 2019 [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakedbearlady/pseuds/thenakedbearlady
Summary: Marinette does some remodeling.





	Pictures

After what was one of the most eventful weeks in her life, Marinette was glad to be spending Friday night with her best friend Alya, watching a movie. It had been a while since they’d hung out, just them, and they were overdue. While she was disappointed she couldn’t talk about _why_ this week was so monumental, it was always wonderful to veg out together and unwind. Which is exactly what Marinette needed.

What she did not need, was for Alya to be the absolute amazing friend that she was, and confront Marinette’s emotional state. Which of course, she did. “How are you holding up?” 

Marinette turned to Alya, confused, “Huh?” They were in the middle of their movie, and Marinette was not prepared.

“Come on Marinette, you’ve been super quiet about this whole thing since news came out about Adrien and Ladybug.” Alya leaned her head on Marinette’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around her. “I mean, you were late to class, like, later than normal for you, and you’ve been giving Adrien weird looks all week.”

“Weird looks? I have not”, Marinette flushed, indignantly. 

Alya quirked a brow, “Right. And you are totally fine with Adrien dating Ladybug?”

“Of course”, Marinette snorted, raising her chin, “I’m happy for them.”

“And you are totally over him?”

Marinette’s brows furrowed, “Absolutely.”

Ayla sat up, gesturing at the wall above her friend’s computer. “Your walls are still _covered_ with him. I bet if I checked, you’d still have your secret stash of pictures under your bed.”

“So?! He’s a model Alya, a model for my favorite fashion house. Besides, it’s normal to have pictures of your friends.” Alya stood, marching to the center of the room, and Marinette’s stomach dropped. “Wait-” it was too late though, Alya pulled the incriminating chart down and smacked it for emphasis.

“This is not something you have if you are ‘over a boy’. This is something you have when you are very much head over heels in love. Or obsessed.” 

Marinette was not looking at her friend, eyes firmly planted on the pillow in her lap, her hands clenched and knuckles white. “It doesn’t really matter how I feel,'' she started, voice trembling slightly, “What matters is that Adrien is happy.” 

“Well, yeah we want him to be happy,” Alya floundered for the right words for a moment, “But you should be happy too.”

She let out a derisive laugh, grimacing. “Are you suggesting I steal Adrien away from Ladybug?”

“No! But you should tell him how you feel.” Alya made her way back to the chaise, pulling Marinette to her in a warm embrace. “How are you two going to get past this and just be friends if he doesn’t know there is a problem.”

“I don’t have a problem with him,” Marinette muttered into Alya’s shirt.

“Maybe not the best choice of words, but you know what I mean.”

“Yeah…” She did know. It was beyond creepy to have pictures of your friend plastered on every available surface under normal circumstances. It was creepier still when they were dating someone else. But the person he was dating was also her, and it wasn’t weird to have pictures of your own boyfriend in your room as far as Marinette knew. The whole situation was a mess and Tikki would not stop talking about coming clean. Not that she could at this point.

It seemed all of Paris knew Ladybug and Adrien were dating, and anyone who wasn’t aware yet would be soon. Marinette was still reeling at the thought of going on an _actual_ date with Adrien, and their first official Gabriel sanctioned one was tomorrow night. She was equal parts nervous and excited, finding it almost impossible to keep up with herself. Plain old Marinette just didn’t stand a chance.

“You are right.” Marinette pulled away from Alya, her determination settling.

“You’re gonna tell him?” 

“Nope.” Marinette stood, marching over to her desk, and ripped the first picture down. “I can’t be friends with Adrien if I don’t let this silly fantasy go. He loves Ladybug, and if I care about him I can’t be selfish.”


End file.
